A Female's story
by Zacharythehedgehog
Summary: Legacy of Sonicia, basically Sonic as a girl pairing Tails x Fem Sonic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting the girl

A sixteen year old girl was speeding her way to school so fast she was breaking the sound barrier, this girl's name was Sonicia, fastest girl alive.

Sonicia saw her best friend Tails at the front gate, Tails was her crush.

"Hi Tails." Sonicia said happily

"Hi Sonicia." Tails said with a smile

"What's up?" Sonicia asked

"I'm just memorizing the problems for the math test today." Tails said

Sonicia went pale "We have a test today?" She asked

"You forgot didn't you?" Tails asked

Sonicia just nodded slowly

"I'll help you study if you want." Tails said just then a blue blur tackled him in a hug.

"Thank you, you are the best friend ever." Sonicia said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Tails blushed beet red "Well let's do it then." Tails said

1O minutes later, Sonicia got the concept of the math and was ready.

They did the test and Sonicia actually landed a B+.

During their walk to the next class Tails congratulated Sonicia "Nice job." Tails said

"Heh, no problem." Sonicia said with a smirk

Just then they got to science and then the next class until it was lunchtime.

"You know I think you should join the track team." Tails said

"I would but my mom said I'm too fast and it wouldn't be fair to the other racers." Sonicia said

"Well it's not that bad how about softball?" Tails asked

Sonicia just looked at him.

"Oh right." Tails said "Volleyball?" ,Same reaction "Oh yeah, you hate it."

"I don't need a sport to do for people to notice me." Sonicia said

"Right your looks cover that category." Tails said and quickly covered his mouth.

"What was that?" Sonicia asked

"I didn't say anything." Tails said

"No, you said something." Sonicia said

"Okay, okay I said that your looks let people notice who you are." Tails said and blushed

Sonicia blushed "So you think I'm pretty?" She asked

"No." Tails said

"So you think I'm not pretty?" asked Sonicia, looking hurt.

"No, I think you're pretty." Said Tails hastily

Sonic blushed again.

Tails stared at her when she wasn't looking 'Man, she's gorgeous' He thought then she looked at him and he turned away before she could notice.

"Were you staring at me?" Sonicia asked

"No, I was staring at the… um lunch sign behind you." Tails filled in.

"Really?" Sonicia asked and turned around and saw a sign that said free French fries.

"Yup." Tails said nervously as the bell rang and he thanked god that it did to save him from that position.

They made their way to their last class and Sonicia was staring at Tails, imagining them both kissing in the sunset and let out a dreamy sigh.

"Ms. Hedgehog would you mind sharing with the class your reason for sighing?" The teacher, Vanilla asked

"Ummm, I'm tired." She said

"Hmm tiredness eh?" Vanilla said "I'll drop this one but, don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am." Sonicia said

The bell rang and school was over.

"Bye Tails." Sonicia said

"Bye Sonicia." Tails said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fan boys

Today Sonicia was happy that today was Friday and tomorrow was the weekend.

She got to school and went to class which was Math and waited for the teacher, when the teacher got there three new students were following her inside.

"Introduce yourselves." Vanilla said to the new students

A red echidna walked up first "Hi, I'm Knuckles." Knuckles said

A silver hedgehog came up " I'm Silver." Silver said

A black and red hedgehog "Shadow." Shadow said

They all looked at Sonicia with hearts in their eyes, Sonicia didn't notice it, but Tails did and he was angry that they looked at her like that.

They all came up "What's your name?" They all asked in unision

Sonicia looked up from her work to look at them "Sonicia." She said

"Wanna go out with me tonight?" Knuckles asked

Now Tails was in a complete rage, they barely knew her and they were asking her out.

"I'm sorry but there's someone else." Sonicia said

Tails felt hope in his heart until Silver stepped up "It's me right?" Silver asked with hope

Sonicia shook her head "No." She said

"Well I know you can't resist me." Shadow said

"Sorry but it's none of you but I won't say who it is." Sonicia said disappointing all three boys and giving Tails hope.

It was lunchtime and Knuckles tried asking Sonicia on a date again.

"She said no the first time leave her alone." Tails said annoyed

"What you jealous, Fox Boy?" Knuckles asked

"Of you no way." Tails replied

"Would you two stop it." Sonicia said

"Okay Sonicia." Tails said

The bell rang and it was time for the last class of the day.

"Tails what was all that about?" Sonicia asked

"I was just defending you." Tails replied

Sonicia sighed "Okay, well you wanna watch Chao in Space 5 with me tonight." Sonicia asked

"Sure." Tails said

They watched the movie and Sonicia fell asleep on Tails shoulder.

He took her home and set her on the bed.

"Night Sonicia." Tails said and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shadow's gone too far

During their first class Sonicia and Tails were paired up for an assignment in Math, they had to work together to finish a page.

When they were done Sonicia gave a yawn and a stretch "That was hard huh Tails." Sonicia said

"Yeah." Tails said

The bell rang for the end of school and when they got out Silver being the fan boy he is was following Sonicia around.

"Silver, stop following me." Sonicia said

"Aw, okay." Silver said

"Tails, why do I have so many fan boys?" Sonicia asked with a sigh

"Because you're the prettiest girl in the school." Tails said

Sonicia blushed "You really think so?" Sonicia asked

"Yeah." Tails said

"Thanks." Sonicia said

"Hey Sonicia." Shadow said "I know you like me."

"I don't like you." Sonicia said getting frustrated with these fanboys. "Would you leave…" Sonicia said but was cut off when Shadow suddenly kissed her, she tried to push him away but he was too strong until Tails punched him in the face really hard forcing him to let her go.

Tails was now really pissed off at Shadow for kissing Sonicia "What is wrong with you, she said she doesn't like you get the hint already!" Tails yelled

"So what do you like her?" Shadow asked

"Uhhh….no." Tails said

"Yes you do, if you didn't you wouldn't care if I kissed her." Shadow said

"I was just being a friend, she's my best friend I'm supposed to care, I'm defending her." Tails retorted

"Heh, whatever I know Sonicia liked didn't you." Shadow said and turned to look at Sonicia who slapped him.

"You bastard I hated that." Sonicia said and ran off

"Look at what you did." Tails said running after Sonicia he found her sitting in a chili dog restaurant, he went inside and sat next to her "You okay?" Tails asked

"Tails, do you like me and please don't lie?" Sonicia asked

Tails sighed "Okay, yes I like you Sonicia maybe even more than just friends." Tails said

Sonicia was shocked, Tails liked her and she was partying inside, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and dashed off.

Tails smiled and knew that she liked him back, he went home happy.

Sonicia got home and went to bed with a large smile on her face because of today's events.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No more fan boys

Sonicia woke up at 8:00 since today was Saturday she went into the living room to watch TV.

Her father came in "Morning sweetie, how's my little girl this morning?"

"Morning daddy." Sonicia said hugging her dad.

"What are you gonna do today sweetie?" her dad asked

"Well I was gonna call Tails today and see if we could get lunch together." Sonicia said smiling

Her dad's face went serious "Honey are you asking this boy on a date?" He asked

"Well um…" Sonicia started

Her dad's face went into a joking face "I'm just joking sweetie, if you want to date him, then date him." He said

"It's not a date, we're just friends." Sonicia said, embarrassed

"Okay, well I'm off to work." Her dad said and left

Sonicia called Tails to see if he wanted to have lunch with her "Yeah sure." He said "Oh I have some good news, the fan boys all got girlfriends." He said

"Who?" She asked

"Knuckles got Julie-Su, Silver got Blaze, and Shadow got Rouge." He said

"Thank god." She said

"You ready?" He asked

"Yeah." She said

"Meet me at Wendy's." He said

"Okay." She said

They met at Wendy's and ate their food Sonicia ate a salad and Tails ate a burger.

Tails blinked and looked at her "I thought you hated salad." He said

"Well, I'm a girl and I have to watch my weight." Sonicia said

"Well you were putting on a few extra pounds." Tails said with a smirk knowing he had irritated her.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead "ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?" She yelled

"Maybe." He said teasingly

Then Sonicia threw a tomato from her salad at Tails' face hitting him.

"Hey!" Tails yelled Sonicia just giggled at his reaction

When they were out Sonicia and Tails went to the park to just sit down and talk.

"Uh, Sonicia would you, uh want to um, maybe c-com-me to the p-pr-ro-om-m with me?" Tails asked shyly, blushing

Sonicia blushed "Sure Tails." She said just then Tails jumped up in the air and started dancing.

"Woohoo!" Tails yelled

Sonicia giggled "Well I think it's time I go home." She said

"Okay, bye and I'll pick you up on Friday." He said

Sonicia got home and started playing videogames.

First she played Super Smash Bros. Brawl, then she played Assasin's creed 2 and Revelations, lastly she played DBZ Ultimate Tenkaichi.

She then put in a DVD, all grown up seasons 1-3, then it was time for her to go to bed.

She couldn't wait until Friday for the prom…and Tails.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Prom It was Friday and Tails was on his way to pick up Sonicia, Tails was dressed in a white tuxedo outside of Sonicia's house knocking on the door, Sonicia's dad answered the door and Tails the evil eye "Are you taking my daughter out tonight?" He asked.

Tails gulped "Yes." He said

"Okay let me get this straight with you now, if you try anything with my daughter I will chop off your manhood alright." He said

"DADDY!" Sonicia yelled from another room having heard her father's threat.

"And if any boys try to touch her give 'em a good beating for me." He said

"Yes sir." Tails said with a salute

Sonicia came into the living room wearing a stunning pink dress.

"How do I look?" She asked

"Absolutely stunning." He replied

Sonicia blushed "You're making me blush, Tails." Sonicia said giggling.

"Have fun you two." Her father said with smile

When they got to the prom Tails said "So um wanna dance?"

"That is the point right?" She asked with a giggle

They started slow dancing, Sonicia's hand on his chest and his hand around her waist.

They started leaning forward to each other, lips inches apart then Knuckles came "Hi guys." Knuckles said

"Hi." They said in unison then Knuckles left

"Now where were we?" Sonicia asked

"Here." He said then they kissed a real kiss with Sonicia's arms around his neck and Tails' around her waist.

They broke apart and pushed their foreheads together staring at each other lovingly.

"I love you Tails." Sonicia said smiling warmly

"I love you too." Tails said also smiling

They kissed again passionately and broke apart again.

Now the prom was over and they left.

"Let me walk you home." Tails said

"Okay." Sonicia said

"They got to Sonicia's house " Thanks Tails and I love you." She said

"Love you too." Tails said and left

Tails was jumping up and down "Yes she loves me." Tails said really happily

And that started their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Relationship stepping up

Sonicia was now on a date with her boyfriend Tails, they were at a fancy restaurant.

"Tails, I'm so glad we got together." Sonicia said lovingly it had now been 2 years since they got together.

"Me too, and I have to ask you something." Tails said

"What is it?" Sonicia asked

"Will you marry me, Sonicia?" Tails asked getting on one knee and handing her a small black box.

Sonicia squealed with delight "Yes, yes I'll marry you!" She squealed

Tails smiled and gave her a warm kiss.

"I love you." Tails said "More than life itself."

"I love you too." Sonicia said

"I want to start a family with you." Tails said

Sonicia was shocked and also really happy.

"I do too." She said

He gave her another kiss.

"So now we're engaged huh." Sonicia said with a smile

"Yup." Tails said

"So when's the wedding honey?" Sonicia asked

"I was thinking… wait did you just call me honey?" Tails asked

"Well we are engaged." Sonicia said

"Okay honey." Tails said

"I can remember when I first met you Tails." Sonicia said

(Flashback)

A young boy was being teased about having two tails.

"What are you some mutant freak of nature?" A grey fox told him.

"Yeah, I guess he is." A bear said

"Hey leave him alone." A young blue female hedgehog told them.

"What are you gonna do about it?" the grey fox asked

The hedgehog dashed her way behind him "This." She said and knocked him out.

The bear just ran but the girl caught him and knocked him out also.

The girl walked over to the boy "You okay?" She asked

"Uh yeah." He said

"What's your name?" the girl asked

"Miles, Miles Prower." He replied

"How about I call you Tails." She said

(End Flashback)

"That was the best day of my life, because I met you that day." Tails said

"Aww." She said and kissed him gently.

"Okay I was saying we should get married in about a month." Tails said

"Ok." Sonicia said

They had the engagement party that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The wedding

Today was the day of the wedding and Sonicia was putting on her wedding dress with her mother and her friend Blaze.

"My daughter is finally getting married." Her mom said

"Yeah mom." Sonicia said happily

"You're lucky Sonicia, Silver hasn't even proposed yet." Blaze said

"Well you'll just have to wait for him." She said with a laugh

"I guess so." Blaze said

"Don't worry, Blaze he'll propose soon enough." Sonicia said

"It's time Sonicia." Her mom said

"Okay mom." Sonicia said then her father came to bring her to her groom.

"Let's go dear." He said

"Ok daddy." She said

Her father her brought to Tails who was wearing a nice tux and kissed her forehead "I'm happy for you dear." He said

"Thanks daddy." Sonicia said

She walked up to Tails, the marriage tune playing.

"Sonicia, do you take Miles Prower as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She said

Miles do you take Sonicia as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." She said

"I now pronounce you Sonicia and Miles Prower you may now kiss the bride."

Tails gave Sonicia a warm, loving kiss.

They bought a house since now they were married.

Sonicia cuddled up to Tails and they watched TV "Sonicia I really do love you a lot." Tails said

"Me too." She said

Suddenly Tails picked up his wife bridal style and brought her to their room and set her on the bed.

"Are we doing this already Tails?" Sonicia asked

"Yeah." Tails said

(one sex session later)

"Love you." Said Sonicia

"I love you too." Tails said

That's how it all began and how they got their children.

END

(A/N) Read sequel Brand New Hereos.


End file.
